


Drabbles and Shortfics from the Knockturnal Ruins Chat Room

by GMTH



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Asphyxiation, BDSM, Bestiality, Betrayal, Bloodplay, Chan, Crossdressing, Dark, Drabble Collection, Felching, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Multi, Necrophilia, Parent/Child Incest, Prompt Fic, Public Sex, Scat, Self-Harm, Sexual Slavery, Short, Sibling Incest, Snuff, Ultra Hardcore, Voyeurism, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-31
Updated: 2003-08-31
Packaged: 2018-10-24 09:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GMTH/pseuds/GMTH
Summary: In 2003, I played Lucius Malfoy in a Harry Potter RPG called Knockturnal Ruins. The players and various friends and acquaintances got together every Saturday night for almost a year to write drabbles and shortfics based on themed prompts. These are my contributions.





	1. The First of Many Drabble Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I don't guarantee every drabble is exactly 100 words. Many are not, so I'm hedging my bets by calling this a combination of drabbles and short fics. Drabble purists, beware (and don't bitch).

**Characters: Snape and Draco. Prompt: Appearances aren't always what they seem.**

"Watch," Lucius said quietly, and I watched as you transformed. And I laughed at the form you took. Nothing dangerous or frightening for Lucius Malfoy's son. No claws to slash, no horns to gore, nothing but a small forked tongue flicking cautiously against my finger, tasting my amusement. A tiny green snake, no longer than my hand. I scooped you up and ran my fingertip between your eyes, and when you opened your mouth I saw tiny, razor-sharp fangs. 

"Never underestimate a Malfoy, Severus," Lucius said, smiling as your venom pumped into my flesh. He caught you as I fell. 

***

**Characters: Sirius and Lucius. Prompt: Just because it happened a long time ago doesn't mean it has been forgotten.**

Pettigrew was always weak. I can see it now when I look back on our days at school, the things he did that were out of step with the rest of us, not quite right. He never thought for himself. Remus used to have to tell him not to listen to James and me when we told him to do something particularly outrageous. He was to blame, but not wholly responsible. 

And Voldemort, he was a madman, blinded by his ambition. 

But you were family, Lucius. You knew they were my friends, and you let them die. 

I hate you. 

***  
**Characters: Quirrell and Dumbledore. Prompt: Loyalty lies.**

"I'm sure you have all heard that Gringott's was broken into yesterday," Dumbledore said, and heads nodded around the table. "I have made plans to secure the stone here at Hogwarts, and I am asking all of you for your help in devising methods of protecting it. We must ensure that Voldemort - yes, I insist on calling him by his name - does not get his hands on it. I think we can all agree that the consequences of that would be terrible."

The heads nodded again, but only one voice was heard in reply.

"Y-y-yes," Quirrell stuttered. "Terrible."

***

**Characters: Sirius, Harry. Prompt: He doesn't _mean_ to, but he just can't help it.**

"Sirius, how could you?" 

Sirius paled under his godson's angry eyes. He shifted uncomfortably, looking away.

"You promised." 

"I know." Sirius glanced up with a weak smile. "I... I think I have a problem. I've been trying to resist. But it's almost like I can hear it calling to me, and I just can't fight it."

With great effort, Harry willed away his glare. It was obvious Sirius was still addicted, and getting angry wouldn't change the situation. This called for love and understanding.

Sighing, Harry tossed the empty Nutella jar in the bin. "Fine. We'll have cheese sandwiches instead." 

***

**Characaters: Neville, Snape. Prompt: Snape is impressed.**

"Count."

"...ten... eleven..."

"Louder. I can barely hear you."

"... twelve... thir-thirteen..."

A strangled sob.

Snape lowers his arm. "I believe that will be sufficient."

"No!" The voice is desperate, the eyes wild, and Snape cocks an eyebrow. "More. Please? I... I... Please?"

Snape regards the latticework of red stripes on his student's back with a practiced eye. They swell as he watches, rolling one into the next and shining with sweat. 

"I never knew you had it in you, Mr Longbottom." He pulls back the sleeve of his robe and raises the lash. "Count." 

"Fourteen..."

"No. Start with one." 

***

**Characters: Sirius Black, Tom Riddle. Prompt: Family secrets**

_Hello, my name is Sirius Black._

_Hello, Sirius Black. My name is Tom Riddle. Your writing is shaky. Is something wrong?_

_My brother is missing and my parents are frantic. I don't care about them, but I'm afraid for him._

_Ah, yes. Dear Regulus._

_You know him? Can you tell me where he is?_

_No. But I can show you._

A flash of light, a sudden harsh wind, and Sirius fell into darkness. He heard the excited voices of a large group of men, smelled the blood in the air, and he shivered as a high scream rent the night. 

***  
**Characters: Bill, Harry. Prompt: The green-eyed monster comes in many shapes and forms.**

_A/N: This is a tribute to 's "Memoirs of a Death Eater Whore" series. My version of the backstory to "Kingdom of Ashes."_

Bill tries not to move, because the clinking of his chains in the darkness reminds him of the beatings. How long has it been now? There's no way to tell. There is no sun to mark the passage of the days, only the slow, painful walk from his cell to the Great Hall and back again. 

The door creaks open. A muttered Lumos, and Harry's face flickers into existence out of the darkness.

"Harry," Bill croaks. "Thank god."

Harry smiles, and his green eyes flash in the wandlight. "Take him to Lucius," he commands, as Snape steps in behind him.

***  
**Characters: Lucius/Remus. Prompt: Sometimes a growl says more than a thousand words**

"Tell me what you want."

Something to eat. Another blanket. Room to run. My freedom. 

"Tell me, werewolf, and perhaps you'll get it."

Remus glares, and Lucius smiles. He has promised himself he will never speak in Lucius's presence again, because the speaking always leads to the begging, and then to the screaming, and he refuses to abase himself any further. 

"Tell me." A hot, moist murmur against the shell of his ear. Teeth pressing into the back of his neck. He shivers as long wisps of hair whisper across his bare back. 

You.

Remus growls, and it is enough. 

***  
**Characters: Snape/Harry. Prompt: Sometimes you can't go back.**

"Pumpkin pastie!" Harry gasped, and Severus tore his eyes away from the fat droplets of blood skimming their way down Harry's flanks. 

"You've never invoked your safe word before," he murmured. The drops spattered onto the sheets below, blossoming into crimson flowers with fuzzy, irregular petals. 

Harry twisted beneath the blade. "It's too much. Stop." 

Severus clucked his tongue as the sudden movement of the point spoiled his pretty design. His cock was harder than it had ever been. 

"Let me loose. Please!"

"It's too late for that," Severus whispered, an artist at work on a canvas of living flesh.


	2. Week 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not my best effort, included for completeness.

**Characters: Lucius, Harry. Prompt: A chance meeting in Knockturn Alley quickly turns sour.**

The alley was still and dark, unhurried footsteps fading in the distance the only sound. Something cold and foul-smelling tickled Harry's nostrils, and he snorted weakly to clear it away. He hurt everywhere, dull aches in one place, spikes of pain in others, and his head echoed with cruel laughter that was more agonizing than all of his bruises and cuts put together. 

"What would they think if they saw you now, Potter?" Lucius hissed as he rose to his feet. "Not so impressive anymore, are you."

The moon was just beginning to rise. No one would come until morning. 

***  
 **Characters: Remus, Walden Macnair. Prompt: Some apologies are long overdue.**

"You remember Stanton?"

Macnair swallowed thickly. "Yes."

"And Bassett?"

"Yes."

Remus bared his teeth. "They were friends of mine, you miserable bastard. Werewolves." He tightened his fist in Macnair's tunic and shook him until his teeth rattled. "Innocent men, and you executed them in cold blood."

"Yes." 

Remus slammed Macnair against the cottage door and hefted the axe in his hand. "Is that all you have to say?"

The moonlight shone in the beads of sweat lining Macnair's lip. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Not good enough," Remus growled, and the night air echoed with the *thunk* of metal on wood. 

***

**Characters: Harry, Percy. Prompt: What lies beneath is rotten.**

"The Death Eaters are gaining strength," Harry said quietly, so tired he could barely hold his head up. Dumbledore nodded gravely over his steepled fingers. "There were more of them this time. Several hundred. I... I don't really know how I made it out alive."

"Go on, Harry," Dumbledore encouraged, waving away Sirius's noise of protest. 

"They're taking up positions on all sides of Hogsmeade. It won't be long until they're at our front gate."

"Did you recognize any of them?"

A clumsy fall, a hood torn aside, a mask clattering to the ground. 

A flash of red hair. 

"Yes." 

***

**Characters: Dudley, Arthur. Prompt: What exactly is the function of a rubber duck?**

"Damnit," Dudley mumbled. "I need a rubber. Fuck!"

"Oooh, I've heard of those. How do they work?"

Dudley stared. This was, quite possibly, the stupidest man he'd ever met.

Shaking his head in disbelief, Dudley pulled a disintegrating condom out of his wallet and held it to Arthur's nose. "You're supposed to roll this onto your cock first. It catches your swimmers."

"That doesn't look like the pictures I've seen." Arthur looked curiously at the small package in Dudley's hands. He guessed it was charmed, but he'd be damned if he'd use on his privates just to hear them squeak. 

***

**Characters: Snape, Ron. Prompt: There's more than one way to skin a cat.**

"Like this," Ron said, and Harry groaned.

"No. Like *this,*" Snape insisted, and Harry arched.

"Listen Snape," Ron bristled. "I know him a lot better than you do." Harry thrashed.

"And *I* have 20 year's experience on you, Mr Weasley." Harry squealed. 

"C'mon, Harry," Ron said, and Harry shivered. "My pride is at stake here. Don't let him win."

"This is worth 200 points to Gryffindor, Potter," Snape snarled, and Harry screamed. 

Funny how a little friendly competition could get of hand. Harry smiled. He didn't care who won, so long as neither gave up. 

They settled for a tie. 

***  
 **Characters: Harry, Draco. Prompt: It comes down to this ... your kiss, your fist and your strain.**

"Scared, Potter?"

"You wish."

Harry took a breath and gave the bottle a spin. It came to a stop pointing directly at Draco.

"No way."

"Yes. You agreed to play. Now do it!"

Harry glared and lurched to his feet. He grabbed the front of Draco's robes and hauled him up. 

The kiss was longer than the others expected, and when it was finished, Harry pulled back and punched Draco's swollen lips.

"What'd you do that for, Potter? It's not like I slipped you the tongue or anything!"

"No," Harry said, wiping his mouth. "Next time, be sure you do."

***

**Characters: Sirius, Neville. Prompt: On being left behind.**

Harry's grief is surprising. Brow furrowed, Neville watches his friend from across their dormitory, at their table in the Great Hall, and he cannot quite understand why Harry is so upset. 

Harry should know, just as Neville knows. It should, in fact, be easier for Harry, since he doesn't have to look his parents in the eye and twist with the excruciating knowledge that they have no idea who he is. 

Surely he realizes that Sirius is happier now that he's joined his best friends again. Of all people, Neville thinks Harry should understand the pain of being left behind.


	3. Week 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We implemented new rules that week. Fics could be 100-150 words, but if we went over 100 words it had to be in multiples of five.

**Characters: Severus, Harry. Prompt: A stoic last dance.**

"I'm leaving."

"I know."

Harry snapped the valise shut with an angry click. "Is that all you have to say?" 

Severus regarded him coolly. "What would you have me say, Potter?"

"I thought this - " Harry waved his hand in the air between them, " - meant as much to you as it did to me. Glad to see you haven't changed, you miserable git."

He marched through the door, his face a thundercloud. 

After a moment, Severus glided to the window, just in time to see his lover disappear. 

"Goodbye. Harry," Severus said quietly, and his voice broke. 

***  
**Characters: James, Remus. Prompt: A prayer for my son.**

Sirius would think I'm crazy if he knew I was doing this. After all these years? Talking to the dead?

But it's comforting to think you're out there, somewhere, keeping an eye on us. I know Harry thinks so, too. 

He's amazing, James. Powerful. Handsome. Thinks more quickly on his feet than any wizard I've ever known. Lily would be so proud. 

I've never told him, and I never will. It's too late, now. But neither will I stop worrying about him, or loving him. So I turn to you with my humble request. 

James. Please watch over my son. 

***  
**Characters: Sirius, Percy. Prompt: Talking through barriers.**

"I don't swing that way," Percy said primly.

"You're sure?" Sirius responded with a lascivious grin. His fingers skittered lightly over Percy's midriff, warm and brown from the summer sun. "Your brothers do."

Percy squirmed and made a half-hearted effort to roll away. Think of Penny, he urged himself. Penny's eyes. Penny's lips. Penny's breasts. Anything but the heavy, liquid-y feeling pooling in his groin where Sirius's hand closed around it. 

"Quite sure. Oh!"

"You like that, do you?" Sirius purred, latching his lips onto Percy's neck. 

_Yes._ "No."

"Shall I stop?" 

_Yes.*_ "No."

Sirius chuckled against the damp flesh. 

***  
**Characters: Harry, Lucius. Prompt: Kissing but not**

He strains, and Lucius smiles. His lips are so close Harry can feel the stubble prickling his upper lip, but the distance between them might as well be a dozen miles. 

"You're not trying, my Harry," Lucius whispers, the hiss of a snake into the mouth of a lion, and though his lips move as he speaks, coming impossibly closer, Harry still cannot reach the nirvana promised by the kiss. 

Lucius caresses Harry's hair gently. "Apparently, you just don't want it badly enough," he sneers, and with a final pat, he steps away. 

Harry's feet kick once. Twice. The rope creaks on the rafters, and he is gone. 

*******

****Characters: Remus, Severus. Prompt: Some things are easier to find than others** **

"Severus?" Remus's voice echoes loudly in the stillness. 

_Be quiet, you bloody fool!_ Severus thinks frantically. He tries to struggle, but Lucius's hand is heavy on the small of his back. 

"You will be silent," the silky voice murmurs in his ear. 

"Severus!" 

"He's got to be around here somewhere," another voice answers, and Severus's heart sinks. Potter. The other Death Eaters will fall on him like a cat on a mouse. 

"Your friends are fools," Lucius says, his soft voice turning gruff with excitement. 

_They're not my friends,_ Severus thinks bitterly, silently pleading with his two lovers to just leave him here and go. 

*******

**Characters: Severus, Sirius. Summary: And who could play it well enough, if deaf and dumb and blind with love?**

The trust was hard won, but in the end, Sirius never regretted making the leap. Severus was a master - _his_ master - and played his body like a maestro plays a well-worn violin, old and scarred from overuse but still able to vibrate with the sweetest music. 

The scarf was warm and slippery across his eyes, and grew warmer yet as it absorbed his tears. The ball between his teeth was slick with saliva; it made his jaw ache as he bit down on it time and time again. And he could not hear the whistle of the lash for the spell Severus had cast on his ears, so he never knew when the blows would come. 

All he could do was kneel, and want, and scream, and love. 

*****  
**Characters: Regulus, Sirius. Prompt: Anything to change his mind.** **

****

"Sirius." 

"Get lost, Reg." 

"I have to talk to you." 

"I'm not getting into this with you again." 

"Will you just _listen_ to me for a second?!" 

"No! How many fucking times do I have to tell you? I _refuse_!" 

"But mum and dad -" 

"Listen to me, you pathetic shit. I. Will. Not. Become. A Death Eater. And I don't care what you, or mum, or dad, or Lord fucking Voldemort himself has to say about it." 

"Yeah? Well, what if I told you a few of your friends could be in danger? What if I told you you could save their lives if you come with me right now?" 

"Not funny, Reg. You always were a pathetic liar. You're the perfect toady, you know that?" 

"Sirius..." 

"Get the fuck out of my sight." 

*****  
**Characters: Percy, Lucius. Prompt: Truth is when you're on your knees.** **

****

****

"You hate your family, don't you." 

"Ye -" 

A sharp crack sounds as the back of a be-ringed hand makes contact with a smooth cheek. "I did not give you permission to speak." 

A quick nod, eyes downcast. 

"That's the second time you have forgotten that rule today." A thoughtful scratch on a stubbled chin. "Let me see if I can't think of some way to ensure you are silent." 

The zip is loud in the silent room, and large eyes plead futilely as the hard cock is forced between pursed lips. 

"That's it, Lucius," Percy moans. Lucius's chains rattle as he pushes in deep. "I hate your family, too." 


	4. Theme: Incest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starting this week, we instituted a weekly theme. 
> 
> (The Harry/Dudley is one of my favorites. :D)

**The Weasley twins, Harry. Laughter isn't always the best medicine.**

They try to make him laugh, because that's what they do. It's what they've always done. 

Fred makes mad faces and tells dirty jokes, but the most Harry can manage in response is a weak smile. 

George transfigures a boulder into a large, black dog, but realizes his mistake when Harry's eyes begin to shine. 

"Way to go, prat," Fred whispers, and George gives him a sheepish grin. He was only trying to help.

It isn't until much later that they hit upon the solution. Fred sits close, offering silent comfort with his presence, and Harry turns his head to press their lips together. Hours later, six legs are tangled in a sated knot, and the twins smile at each over Harry's expression of contentment. 

****

**Characters: Draco, Lucius. Some lessons are taught from children.**

I was always loyal to him. More loyal than any of his other followers, until he made us do the things he did. I should have accepted the death curse rather than submit to his whims, and I would have had I not known he would force another on you in my place. So I violated you in the most despicable way possible, hurt you, tore you asunder to save us both. I will never be able to restore to you that which I took. 

In return, you taught me to hate him. I will always love you for that. 

***  
 **Characters: Harry, Dudley. Harry's little secret.**

"I know about you."

Harry looked up, startled. Dudley slouched in the doorframe with a smirk twisting his features. 

"What do you know, then?" 

"I know you're a fairy. I saw you with that bloke down the street. Mum and Dad are going to be very interested in this, don't you think?"

The color drained from Harry's face. His aunt and uncle would have a fit. 

"I can be persuaded to keep my mouth shut," Dudley said with a meaningful look, and after a moment's hesitation, Harry dropped to his knees with the bile rising in his throat. 

"Not _that_ way," Dudley said, pushing aside the hands questing for his zipper. "Mum's got me on another bloody diet. I want some of that cake you've got hidden in the floor." 

***

**Characters: James, Harry. Prompt: I don't want you to go.**

"Have you told anyone I've been here?"

"No. They'd think I was mad."

Perhaps he was. Who else but a madman would put such stock in the words whispered by a night mist?

"Don't go," Harry begged it once, and it brushed his lips with a ghostly kiss that made his body burn.

"I must," it said. "But I'll be back. I have so much more to teach you."

But the next night it did not return, and Harry, remembering the kiss and the promise, lay back in his bed with his cock in his hand. A cool breeze stroked over him gently, and he came with the feel of a tongue in his mouth, but the bedcurtains never stirred. 

***

**Characters: Arthur, Percy. Prompt: Learning the ropes at the office...**

My father tried his best. I suppose I should give him credit for that. He tried to smooth my way, but it quickly became apparent that the rest of the Ministry considered him a fool. I could see it in their eyes when I introduced myself. 

"Weasley? Arthur Weasley's son?"

I soon learned to deny him. "Er... no. A cousin. A _distant_ cousin."

And then their smiles would become genuine. 

I think it hurt him that I rose through the ranks faster than he did. Perhaps he was a fool. All of us at home, depending on him, and he slogged through his days dealing with snapping tea kettles and exploding toilets. He never learned, as I did, that the price of advancement was a back swollen with oozing welts and the bitter taste of Lucius Malfoy's come deep in the back of his throat. 

***

**Characters: Tom Riddle Jr., Tom Riddle Sr. Prompt: Flesh, blood and bone**

All the children in the orphanage spun wild dreams about what their parents might be like. The little girl with the long blonde hair imagined her mother was a princess. Jack, the boy with the gnarled fingers, pretended his father was a concert pianist. 

Tom Riddle also imagined his parents. Or rather, his father, as he knew his mother was dead, and as time went by and strange things started happening around him, he soon figured out why his father had abandoned him. 

Let the others create spun-sugar fantasies of the light in their parents' eyes. Tom dreamed of peeling the flesh from his father's body, and bathing in his blood beneath the full moon. 

***

**Characters: Sirius, Regulus. Prompt: What is the price of forgiveness?**

"Let me see it," his father said, beaming, and Regulus pulled back the sleeve of his robe. 

His mother studied the Dark Mark with wide, shining eyes. "You're the first member of this household to truly serve our Lord," she purred, skimming the still sensitive flesh with reverent fingers. 

Regulus managed a weak smile as he covered the demon existing in his flesh, and stiffened in his father's embrace. 

Later, alone, Regulus wondered why he'd gone so far to please his parents, when the one person in all the world he most wanted to be like would never smile at him, or cry for him, or forgive him ever again. 

***

**Snape/Draco. Prompt: A twig out of a family tree**

Draco wonders why no one comes when he screams. Surely the sound must fill the entire castle, but there is never a response, and no one ever looks twice at him the morning after. He learns not to meet Snape's eye in class, he learns to become as inconspicuous as possible and tries not to move even when the wooden chair is too hard for his sensitive flesh to bear.

But Snape sees. He always sees. And his screams are harsher, and louder, and they carry the sound of Lucius's name as he brandishes the whip and fucks Draco raw, punishment to the son for the sins of his father.


	5. Squick Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Squick-fest ahead.

**Characters: Peter, James. Squick: Necrophilia**

Peter had never liked visiting Godric's Hollow. It wasn't just that he and Lily had never got on particularly well. Nor was it that he couldn't stand the baby's constant demands for attention, or his piercing screams and frantic struggles to escape Peter's arms on the rare occasions Peter held him. It wasn't even the knowledge of his imminent betrayal that made him shuffle his feet and gaze longingly at the door. 

When the house lay in ruins and James was sprawled out at his feet, eyes wide and gazing unblinkingly at the starry autumn sky, Peter finally took the one thing he wanted most in the world. And for the first time in his life, Peter truly felt welcome in his old friend's house. 

***

**Characters: Harry, Snape. Squick: Snuff**

He is still now. Just moments ago he was thrashing in my arms, his face twisted and glowing, and now he lies silent, motionless. 

I blink the sweat from my eyes and wait, knowing any moment now his chest will begin to rise and fall again, and he will raise trembling hands to my face and plead with me not to be so rough next time. He always makes the same request, meaning it with all his heart until the next time comes round and he begs me instead to push us both beyond our limits. 

Come now. This farce has gone on long enough. Open your eyes and begin your whimpering, and I will crush your hopes of finding gentleness here as I crushed the bones in your neck. 

***

**Characters: Draco, Walden Macnair. Squick: Bloodplay, self-harm**

Walden shows Draco his scars, and Draco traces their paths reverently, first with his fingertips and then with his tongue. The tissue is hard and white, as though the skin has been broken and healed again and again, and Draco curbs the urge to bite into the raised lines until Walden tells him not to hold back.

"You need to know the taste of it," Walden says, slowly drawing the blade along the cords of his own arm. Crimson blooms swell, and Draco chases them with his lips as they slip past, drop by drop. "If you are going to eat death, you must first know the taste of life." 

***

 **Characters: Padfoot, Albus. Squick: Scat**

Sirius was grateful that Dumbledore let him stay in the castle for a while, though he understood he was to remain in dog form. It wasn't a bad deal. He spent his days under the Headmaster's desk, gobbling the occasional treat that slipped to the floor from Dumbledore's sweets dish. In return, Dumbledore asked Sirius to turn a blind eye to his... unsual habits, and Sirius learned to spend his evenings trotting around the grounds. 

One evening when Padfoot returned from his walk, Dumbledore was already asleep. Snape had been in earlier, and Sirius held his breath to keep the stench from infiltrating his nostrils. Dumbledore's legs and belly were bare, coated with chocolate, and Padfoot jumped up eagerly for a quick lick. 

A moment later he transformed into a man and spit his mouthful on the floor. "Jesus, Albus," he muttered. "You're the kinkiest old bastard I've ever met." 

***

**Characters: Remus, James. Squick: Felching.**

 

"Oh, ew."

"What?"

"You mean people actually _do_ that?"

"Yup."

"I don't believe it. You just now made that up."

"I swear. I saw it in a magazine once." 

"Ew."

"What's the big deal? You've tasted my come before."

"Yeah, but not from... _there._ "

"I don't see the difference."

"Think about it, Prongs. What else comes out of there?"

"Yeah, so? Think about what else comes out of my cock."

"Ew." 

"C'mon. I want to give it a try."

"No, thanks."

"Prat. After all I've done for you?"

"James..."

"Please?"

"Oh... all right. Turn around, then."

*

"That was actually kind of fun. What did you think, James? James?"

"Ew."

***

**Characters: Remus, Harry. Squick: Bestiality**

The Wolfsbane potion makes it bearable, but Harry can never get past the idea that Snape might have brewed it incorrectly on purpose. He shivers in his chains, moonlight bleaching his already pale skin, and waits for the feel of the wolf's breath on his skin. The anticipation is always the worst part.

Remus hates himself on the mornings after. Voldemort pens him outside in the cold after he's performed, and he always wakes up miserable and sick, his joints creaking with pain, his balls tingling with guilty pleasure.

Voldemort smiles at him through the bars, and Remus crawls across the enclosure and kisses the hem of his Master's robe. 

"You have served me well," the Dark Lord hisses, and Remus nods, eyes on the ground. "I trust you are enjoying your reward?" 

Remus never looks at Harry anymore. He can't bear to see the forgiveness in the boy's eyes.


	6. Threesome Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The theme this week was threesomes. We were given two characters and a prompt and came up with the third character on our own.

**Characters: Severus, Remus, ?. Prompt: Nip it in the bud.**

"He's been spying on us again."

Remus left another moist kiss on Sirius's throat. "Who has?"

"Snape," Sirius replied. He shifted his body so his erection slid along Remus's thigh. "Greasy git."

"So? We have nothing to hide."

"Doesn't it bother you knowing he's trying to catch us out?"

Remus suckled the skin beneath Sirius's ear. "No."

"Well it does me," Sirius said. "I want --" _It to stop_ , he was about to say. He hated the idea that Snape might be recalling the sight of them fucking at night in his lonely bed. But Remus's skillful fingers on his cock drove the thought away. 

Until he grunted and came, and looked up to see a pair of dark eyes watching them through the doorway. 

The next night was the full moon. 

"Want to watch us again, Severus?" Sirius asked coyly, and explained how to still the willow's branches. 

****

**Characters: Voldemort/Harry/?. Prompt: I´ve heard you sing that tune before.**

Harry adjusted his hat and smiled happily. "I'm ready!"

"I'm not," Severus grumped. "I can't get my tie straight."

"Oh, Severus," Voldemort rebuked mildly. Long fingers reached out to knot Snape's tie expertly. "You're just upset because we won't let you be LaVerne."

"I don't know why I let you two talk me into this," Snape mumbled when Voldemort turned away.

"Buck up, Severus!" Harry chirped. "We'll let you sing lead on 'Is You Is Or Is You Ain't My Baby'."

"Promises, promises. You say that every week."

"Come on, it's time," Voldemort said. "There's a mai tai and a karaoke machine out there with my name on it."

****

**Characters: Remus, James, ?. Prompt: Careful what you wish for.**

It was the hardest truth James had ever had to face. Remus. His friend. Their friend. Or so he had thought.

"I still can't believe it. Why would he... why?"

"I don't know," Peter said. "And after all you've done for him, too. But if Sirius wasn't sure about it, you know he would never have brought it up." 

"I hate this," James whispered, turning fearful eyes on Lily and Harry. The baby slept peacefully in her arms. "I wish the whole bloody thing was over."

"I know, Prongs," Peter whispered back. "Don't worry. It will all be over soon."

****

**Characters: Ron, Peter, ?. Summary: Don't judge a book by its cover.**

There was something about Crookshanks that made Harry nervous. 

He often found his way into their dormitory and curled up on Harry's trunk, and he and Ron never knew he was there until they finished. Sweaty, aching, Harry would remove the silencing charm and cautiously pull the bed hangings open, and Crookshanks would look at him with a disapproving expression. 

"It's like he's going to tell Hermione what we've done," he would whisper, as he gathered the cat up and tossed him out. 

One morning there was a scratch on the trunk, and Harry froze in mid-thrust. "He's there again," he growled, pulling out of Ron so quickly his friend squeaked in protest. 

But when he pulled back the hangings, he saw only a small black nose twitching behind quivering whiskers. 

""S okay," Ron said, wiggling his arse in invitation. "'S only Scabbers. He's harmless."

****

**Characters: Lucius, Draco, ?. Prompt: Blood ties.**

The ceremony takes three days. Three long, horrifying days, and Lucius never leaves Draco's side. He'd hoped his position as Voldemort's most favored would make things easier for his son, but this pretty fantasy is crushed the moment the Dark Lord calls the first of his Death Eaters forward.

Draco tries his best to remain stoic, succeeds manfully for far longer than Lucius expects, and Lucius is proud. But there is no shame in the screams and cries that finally force their way past Draco's lips. No one could remain silent in the face of Macnair's fearsome blades, nor Crabbe's outsized cock. 

When the sun sets on the third day, Draco is a quivering, bloodied mess lying huddled on the ground. But the Mark on his arm burns black and true, and Lucius wants to weep for the beauty of it.


	7. Songfic Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All prompts were from song lyrics.

**Characters: Sirius, Harry. Prompt: There were nights of endless pleasure.**

When he was younger, pleasure took the form of running beneath moon with his friends. Remus, out of control yet still somehow easy to manage, nipping at his heels. James, a glowing presence in the moonlight, majestic, sleek, beautiful. And Peter, whose small form usually rendered him nearly invisible. Sirius didn't appreciate it then, but that was the way he liked Peter best.

Now that he is older, pleasure takes the form of young, nearly-formed muscles rippling beneath dew-fresh skin as Harry reaches out tentatively, unsure and unaware of how erotic his very innocence is. His passion escalates quickly, out of control yet not; in his climax he is just as beautiful as his father ever was. Sirius watches, invisible beneath James's old cloak, and wishes he could bring that beauty to Harry's face himself. 

****

**Characters: Lucius, Remus. Prompt: And if you've got no other choice, you know you can follow my voice.**

The darkness is absolute. So is the silence. It's another form of torture, less bloody than that they dished out to Sirius and Harry, but nonetheless painful. Remus sometimes fears his senses have stopped working; the world looks the same whether his eyes are open or closed, and they have taken his voice so he can't even console himself with his own words.

"I'm here," the silky voice taunts, and Remus cannot help but try and find the source. He stumbles in the darkness, his searching hands outstretched, but he cannot reach his goal.

"Try again." He whirls. The blind search begins again.

Finally. Warmth greets his fingertips. Another hand reaches out toward his. 

"You found me," Lucius purrs. "Congratulations."

The burst of green light that follows these words might have proven that his eyes were still working, as well.

****

**Characters: Severus, Sirius. Summary: So you can make me come; that doesn't make you Jesus.**

Sirius drew a shuddering breath as Severus kissed the head of his cock, smearing his lips with the thick drops sliding silently from its tip. His fingers itched to twine in the dark hair as Severus's head bobbed between his legs, sinful mouth teasing and coaxing and making promises that would later be fulfilled by the tight, slick heat of Severus's arse.

"Oh god. OH GOD," Sirius shrieked, bending low over Severus's back as his cock pulsed.

"You don't have to call me 'god' when we're alone, you know," Severus said with a smirk, wiping the sweat from his eyes. 

****

**Characters: James, Voldemort. Summary: Well I remember, I remember don’t worry, how could I ever forget, it's the first time, the last time we ever met**

James couldn't remember how he got separated from the others in Diagon Alley. He vaguely remembered he'd been looking at the new Clean Sweep in the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies, and when he looked up, Remus and Sirius were gone. So he wandered for a bit, checking the darker bits of the alley, halfway hoping to catch his best friend pinning his second best friend to a wall with his cock. 

But the alleys were empty save one, and the man who stood there looked as though he had been waiting for James to wander in. His hair was dark, and so were his eyes, but his smile was darkest of all.

He beckoned, and James approached him slowly. "I have a proposition for you," the dark man said softly, and something about him made James decide he would rather die than listen to what he had to say. 

****

**Characters: Sirius, Remus. Summary: Oh loneliness, oh hopelessness, to search the ends of time for there is in all the world no greater love than mine.**

Sometimes, Remus wondered if he would ever get used to the pain. They never knew when it would happen, which one of them would leave the other first, and which one would be left behind to wait. 

But this time was different. This lifetime had been one challenge after the next. Remus had been longing for the fresh start almost from the moment the wolf's teeth marred his skin, and he was not surprised when Sirius was ripped from him years before he expected it. In fact, it was almost a blessing, because it meant his own time would be drawing near soon. Maybe their next lives would be full of the laughter and sex and freedom they'd been denied this time around. 

Sirius disappeared behind the veil, and Remus fought to keep the joy from shining on his face.


	8. Miscellaneous

**Characters: Snape, ? Prompt: The truth hurts**

Ron poked his head through the staff room door. It was empty except for Snape, dozing in an armchair.

"You slipped him the Veritaserum?" Harry whispered. 

"And the sleeping potion. Why are we doing this?"

"I think he wants me. I have to find out for sure."

Ron grimaced. Harry cast a spell so Snape could talk in his sleep.

"Professor, there's someone at this school you want very badly, isn't there."

Snape nodded, eyes closed. 

"Who?"

"Ha -- " Snape began. Harry's heart leapt.

"Ha --" 

"C'mon, Professor, who?!"

"Hagrid," Snape breathed, his face softening into a smile.

****

**Characters: James, Harry. Summary: Mirror, mirror, on the wall...**

"Detention, Potter."

Harry was secretly grateful. He scrubbed the cauldrons until they gleamed but it didn't help. He could see his reflection in the buffed metal, and it was *his* face that he saw.

"Touch yourself," the quiet voice urged, and Harry's hands moved of their own accord. He hated the pleasure he was forced to endure. Sweating, his mouth twisted between pain and ecstacy, he came, and his body shook with sobs as the shining surface of the mirror absorbed every drop. 

"So beautiful," the man with his face murmured, and every night Harry prayed to be caught out of bounds so he could be distracted from his madness again.

One night, he got his wish.

"Headmaster," he croaked. "Help me. Please. Destroy the Mirror of Erised..."

"Harry." Dumbledore's voice was soft. "I destroyed that mirror five years ago."

***

**Characters: Snape, Lucius. The secret of Snape´s excellent grades**

"Lucius?" Severus ventured timidly. "I'm having trouble again." Gods, how he hated Potions. "Can you help?"

Lucius patted his lap, smiling, and Severus hesitated only a moment before clambering up. The book open on the desk before them, Lucius underlined the important points he remembered from his days as a second year with one beautifully manicured fingernail. 

After a few weeks, the murmurs in Severus's ear turned to nuzzles and gentle brushes of the lips that made him break into goosebumps. 

And one evening when Lucius pushed back his chair to give Severus room, Severus nearly giggled when he realized the older boy wore no trousers. The grin faded when he saw the heavy, blood-filled cock, and their eyes locked as Severus nervously shrugged off his robes at Lucius's quiet command.

Potions became a great deal more interesting after that. 

****

**Characters: Snape, Harry. Prompt: Sins of the Father**

"Severus... you're hurting me..."

"I know." The words were barely comprehensible through teeth clenched so tightly his jaw throbbed. 

But he did not stop. Harry squirmed beneath him, eyes screwed shut, lips taut with discomfort. His sweat-soaked fringe slopped over his forehead, covering his scar; with the green eyes closed he looked exactly like his father.

James bloody Potter. How Severus had loathed him. How he still did. 

Severus thrust harder. Harry whimpered, and Severus knew it would be their last time together if he didn't stop.

But he could not stop. He wasn't making love. He was making hate.

***

**Characters: Snape, Neville. Prompt: One point to Gryffindor.**

"Isn't Snape generous?" Harry said sarcastically. "Awarding one point to Gryffindor on the last day of term. Just enough to put us one point behind Slytherin."

"He did offer a chance to catch up," Hermione said.

"Sure, the old perv," Ron scoffed. "'Any Gryffindor man enough to show me his cock shall be awarded one point per inch,'" he hissed in Snape's voice.

Dumbledore rose at the conclusion of the feast. "...and with 10 points more than Slytherin, Gryffindor wins!"

"Someone actually did it!" Harry shouted over the cheers. "Whoever it was is hung like a centaur!"

Over Ron's shoulder, he saw Neville blushing furiously.

***

**Characters: Snape/Black. Prompt: The way we were.**

"Take your pick."

"My, my, we are being gracious tonight, aren't we Snape." Regulus settled back in his chair and studied the bowed heads with a gleam in his eye. "That one."

Snape unclipped the leash from its post and nudged Lupin forward with the point of his boot. He was the most obedient of the four; Snape knew it was safe to turn his back as Lupin crawled forward. 

Not so with his own choice. This one still had a bit of spirit left in him, and Snape had to yank hard on the choke chain to get him into position.

"So, Regulus," he said, swallowing a moan as his cock slipped through the ring gag holding Sirius's teeth apart. Lupin's head was already bobbing above Regulus's lap. "You say you have a message for me from our Lord?"

***

**Characters: Snape, Harry. Prompt: It's the end of the world as we know it.**

His fingers are cold, the nails ragged as they slide along Harry's jawline, and Harry can't keep from tossing his head. "Stop struggling," Snape snaps, his hand a cruel claw as he drags Harry's face back toward the light. 

Snape's eyes are wild, mad from lack of sleep and red from too much close work. Harry's tongue works furiously as the dropper descends toward his open, silenced mouth, fists clenching against the rough cords that hold them at bay. 

Three drops burn on his tongue, and Snape shoves at his chin until his teeth click. And then the rough edges of his world begin to blur and rainbow, and he can't remember where he is or why this man is caressing him with such soft, warm hands. 

The handsome face hovering above his comes alight with a tired smile, and Harry relaxes into the touch. 

***

**Characters: Weasley twins, Sirius. Prompt: Waking on the wrong side of the bed.**

George reclined against Fred's bare chest and reached up to curl his arm around his twin's neck. "Kiss me," he whispered, and Sirius's palm grew slick with sweat as he watched their tongues dart into each other's mouths. The moisture eased the way, and he fought the urge to stroke himself faster. This was only the beginning. 

The clock downstairs was striking the hour as George collapsed on his brother's back, and Sirius finally allowed the orgasm to boil out of him, a deep grunt accompanying every spasm. "Sure you don't want join us next time?" Fred asked with a grin. "Bed's big enough for all of us."

He wanted to tell them he wouldn't even be there to watch the next time, but the words wouldn't form. He was a slave to their thick cocks and tight, young arses, even if he'd never touched them himself. He swallowed a lump of self-disgust and headed for the door.

"Morning!" Molly sang as he clomped his way into the kitchen. He couldn't look at her as he threw himself into a chair. "Why so grumpy this morning, Sirius?" she said, placing a mug of coffee on the table before him. "Did you get up on the wrong side of the bed?"


	9. Bestiality Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't be put off by the theme, these aren't really bestiality (or the bestiality is only implied).

**Characters: Remus, Neville. Prompt: First date jitters.**

"Will it hurt?"

"Yes. Rather a lot. I'm sorry."

Neville gulped and nodded. He was thankful his first time would be with Remus. He knew the older man was experienced, and hoped he would be gentle. 

"It'll be easier if you take off your clothes," Remus said, and Neville nodded again. Turning his back, he unbuttoned his shirt with trembling fingers. As each garment came off, he folded it carefully, then arranged it on a flat rock lying nearby. When all of his shields were removed, he turned around as slowly as he could. Remus was already nude. 

"Now what?" Neville whispered.

"I've found it best to get on all fours," Remus said, and Neville dropped to his hands and knees. Remus knelt behind him, and Neville tensed. 

The last thing Neville saw as the full moon rose was a flash of light on the fresh scar encircling his arm. 

****

**Characters: Snape, Sirius. Prompt: "Albus said teamwork, you fool!"**

The dog stopped dead and Severus halted, as well. A car's horn blared as the vehicle rushed past. 

"Blasted muggle machinery," Severus grumbled under his breath. The halter in his hand jerked, and he took a cautious step off the pavement. The dog tugged him up the street, nudging at his fingers when they arrived at their destination. 

He flipped the light switch as they passed over the threshold; the light was superfluous for him, but the dog needed to see. That was the whole point of having the beast, after all. No magic tingled in his rooms; no potions could cure him, no spells could restore what he had lost, and he had left the wizarding world behind. 

He crawled beneath the bedcovers, and his companion was waiting there for him. Two withered legs intertwined with his, and the warm stump of a human nose nuzzled at his ear. 

"There is no need for you to stay, Black," he said, but he drew the body closer. 

"Where else can I go, looking like this?" Sirius said, and his voice was bitter. 

Severus traced the scars marring the once-handsome face. "You look fine to me," he whispered into the darkness. 

***

**Characters: Voldemort, Nagini. Summary: Courting rituals of the damned.**

The stone slab was cold against Harry's chest and the icy ridge just below his sternum rubbed his skin raw with each savage thrust. "You're so tight, dear boy," Voldemort hissed. Long fingers tightened brutally around his hipbones and the voice returned with a grim promise. "Do whatever you can to make it last, Harry Potter. When I am finished with you, you die."

Nagini circled the rock, her tongue tasting Harry's fear on the heavy air. She raised her head and looked him in the eye. Harry's mind raced and he flexed around the invading cock, using the resulting groan to cover his Parseltongue whisper: "Imperio!"

The slitted eyes grew dull, and as Voldemort shuddered and came, the snake's head darted forward. The Dark Lord's cock was still twitching when the last of her venom drained into his flesh. 

***

**Characters: Padfoot, James. Summary: Old habits die hard.**

Harry had seen Sirius as a dog long before he knew Sirius was an animagus, but he didn't remember it. Sirius visited Godric's Hollow often after Harry was born, and he'd transform for the baby's entertainment. From the time Harry was old enough to sit up, he'd pull Padfoot's tail and giggle, or toss scraps on the floor for Padfoot to inhale. 

Sirius would stay in dog form after Lily put Harry down and went to bed, and James would hunker down on all fours for a good, hard shag. 

And then James died, and Sirius went to Azkaban. The next time he saw Harry as Padfoot, Harry was scared to death. Sirius's mind reeled from the rejection but his body remembered the old days, the feel of James's muscles rippling beneath his paws. 

A drunkard lay sleeping in the playpark on Magnolia Road. His hair was dark, like James, like Harry, and Padfoot mounted him, unable to stop himself. He rutted against the man's clothed leg, wanting to forget, just like Harry had forgotten. But the effort failed, and he left in the middle, just like James had left.


	10. Public Sex Night

**Characters: James, Peter. Prompt: Fair is fair.**

"Wow, look at him go!" Sirius watched in fascination as James's stretched lips whitened around the edges. 

James gagged and tried to pull back, but Remus had his hand on the back of James's head. "No fair, Prongs. You broke your promise, and now you have to pay the penalty."

Peter couldn't manage anything but a stuttered groan; his elbows locked as he leaned back on his palms, and his eyes fluttered shut as the tip of his cock slipped into James's throat. 

Sirius smiled when Peter collapsed and James finally came up for air. "Now, what have we learned here, Prongs?" 

James spat and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He glared, and Sirirus's grin grew wider. "Well?"

"I've learned that when Peter tells me a secret, I have to keep it to myself," James mumbled.

***

**Characters: Remus, Harry. Prompt: At the Werewolf Registration Office.**

"Name?" The clerk looked bored, as all clerks do.

"Harry Potter."

The clerk glanced up at with an expression that left no doubt as to his estimation of Harry's intelligence. "No. I meant _his_ name." He pointed at Remus with his quill.

"Oh. Sorry. Remus John Lupin." 

A scribble on parchment. "And you say he's trained?"

"Oh yes, sir. He'll do whatever you say. Watch." Harry turned to the wolf. "Remus, my hand!" 

Remus lifted his paw and Harry shook it, grinning.

"Remus, my face!" A slobbery kiss left him giggling.

"Remus, my leg!" 

No response.

Harry smiled nervously. "My leg, Remus, my leg!" 

Still nothing.

The clerk snorted. "So he'll do anything you say, eh?" He shook his head and tore the parchment in two. "Trained werewolf, my arse."

"I should never have taught you that trick, Remus," Harry said sadly, as the clerk's surprised shout filled the air. 

***

**Characters: Fred, George. Summary: Getting expelled in style.**

"Let me see your hand, dear," Umbridge said in her high, girlish voice. 

Fred ignored her and gave George a sideways look. George grinned. 

" _Hem, hem._ I said, let me see your hand." Umbridge's voice was louder this time. 

Fred tossed his quill down on his parchment and stretched his hand out on the desk. He'd be damned if he wanted her touching him.

"I know you two want to be expelled," Umbridge said, bending over to examine Fred's bleeding hand. "But I think this is a much better way of handling the situation, don't you?" 

"Yeah right, you miserable old bat," George mumbled as Umbridge turned away. "You just don't want anyone else to enjoy their lives." 

"That will be another night's detention, Mr Weasley." 

Fred sighed and picked up his quill. He wasn't sure how they'd explain it to mum when she saw "I must not bugger my brother in the Great Hall" inscribed halfway up their arms. 

***

**Characters: Snape, Harry. Summary: "Ten points from Slytherin, Professor."**

"Let's play a game, shall we Professor?"

Snape tried for one of his trademark glares, but with his eye swollen shut it only served to make Harry smile.

"We'll start," Harry said, walking slowly around the post where Snape was tethered, "with 100 points. If you have any left at the end, you will get to keep your miserable life. If not..." He let his voice trail off, but Snape understood.

"Excellent." Harry pushed Snape to his knees and grabbed the back of his head. "In your mouth," he whispered, rubbing his crotch against Snape's nose.

Snape hesitated. 

"That will be 10 points from Slytherin," Harry said, and Snape set to work with his teeth.

Years of frustration at Snape's unfair treatment expressed themselves, and Harry took points without mercy. Ten here for gagging as Harry thrust deep in his throat, ten there for allowing a bead of come to slip down his chin, ten more for fumbling at his buttons with hands that were numb from the restraints...

He was down to his last five points when Harry finally came for the last time. It had been a very near thing, though. Harry had pounded him for close to an hour while he moaned and clawed at the ground. He clenched his arse around the invading cock as best he could, trying to rip the final orgasm from Harry before the last point was lost. 

Harry collapsed, panting, and the feel of his breath on Snape's sweat-drenched neck made him shiver. "Did I forget to tell you, Snape?" Harry gasped, yanking himself free of Snape's abused hole. "You weren't supposed to move. But you were so delightfully tight, I can't bring myself to take points for it."

"I can," said Voldemort, raising his wand. 

***

**Characters: Sirius, Lucius. Summary: Azkaban nights.**

"You remember this, of course," Lucius purred, slipping his slick fingers between Sirius's cheeks. 

"No. But oh god..."

"Such a shame." Lucius hooked his index finger so it nudged Sirius's prostate. "And you used to enjoy it so much."

Sirius bucked and the fingers withdrew. "How about this, Black?" Lucius said, rubbing the head of his prick against the shining pucker. "Surely you remember *this.*" He thrust his way inside and clucked his tongue as Sirius gasped and shook his head. "The dementors really did take all your happy memories, didn't they. Well. We shall have to create new ones." 

Lost, wanting, his memory a void in desperate need of filling, Sirius let Lucius have his way; he left their encounter with a smile on his face and a spring in his step.

"Was it as good as you remembered?" Walden asked, his own fingers sticky as the show came to an end.

"Don't be a fool," Lucius said, straightening his robes. "I've never fucked him before in my life."


	11. Miscellaneous 2

**Characters: Remus, Bill. Prompt: What you see is what you get.**

"Remus?"

Bill staggers up the stairs. His footsteps are heavy in the dark stillness, but he cannot hear them. The darkness pulses pink around him. He doesn't feel the floor beneath his feet. He doesn't feel the banister beneath his fingers. All he knows is the bitterness of the potion on his tongue and the aching throb between his legs. 

"Remus?"

Remus doesn't answer his knock, and Bill stifles a giggle as he toys with the doorknob. His breath billows blue before it fades slowly away. "I know you're in there," he singsongs, then leans in close to the door. "I can't wait until morning. Let me in." 

His head swims as he presses an ear to the door. The spells glow orange around the door, but he is not deterred. No curse breaker worth his salt would be. 

The magic that flows from the tip of his wand is green, and a moment later the door clicks open. 

"Remus?"

Brown, then red. Pain. And blood. Teeth and claws. Bill's fear is yellow, and the wolf's madness is black. 

****

**Characters: Snape, Harry. Prompt: The morning after the night before.**

Potter was almost beautiful when he slept. Perhaps never more so than this morning, with his lips swollen from hard, desperate kisses, his neck marked with small purpling patches in the shape of Snape's teeth. 

Snape pulled back the duvet to admire Potter's body. Tiny brown nipples, still tight; Snape tugged on one with his teeth, and Potter didn't stir. He'd made the potion extra potent. Potter wouldn't awaken for hours yet. 

Snape's cock flared to life, and he turned Potter over and slid inside the unresisting body once more, still loose and slick from the night before. Slowly, this time. Deep. Sensual. He let himself linger on the edge of his climax for an age, muscles taut, breathing harsh, grinding his pelvis against the firm flesh below until he could no longer hold back the heat that scalded him through to his bones. 

A final sharp nip to Potter's shoulder blade, and Snape rolled off the bed.

A last lingering glance. Potter _was_ beautiful. Debauched and thoroughly used. He'd submitted willingly the night before. The next time Snape fucked him, Potter would struggle. 

Snape knelt before the hearth and tossed in a handful of powder. "Good news, my Lord," he called into the flames. "I have the Potter boy." 

****

**Characters: Fred, George. Summary: I didn't expect a kind of Spanish Inquisition.**

"So, whatchu need then, lads?" Mundungus exhaled another stream of foul-smelling green smoke. George was tempted to wave it away, but after ten minues of breathing in the smoke his hand felt too heavy to move.

"Main thing we need is venomous tentacula seeds," Fred said. He seemed to be having trouble focusing his eyes. "Venomous tentacula seeds and scarab beetles. Scarab beetles and venomous tentacula seeds."

"And dried nettles," added George.

"Right. So. The three things we need are venomous tentacula seeds, scarab beetles and dried nettles. And puffer-fish eyes. Four things." Fred cleared his throat. "Among the things we need are--"

"Mundungus!" Molly's voice cut through the haze. "I thought I told you I don't want you smoking that thing in here! What's going on? Fred? George? What are you doing?"

Fred sighed. "Blimey, mum. You sound like the Spanish Inquisition."

"Can't say it's unexpected," George replied under his breath. 

***

**Characters: Neville, anyone. Prompt: The way you look tonight.**

"Come here."

Neville's face was scarlet as he tottered across the room. The spiked heels were damn near impossible to walk on, and he skidded and almost landed on his arse.

"Let me see you. Turn around."

Neville obeyed. The lacy hem of the teddy made his thighs itch, and he cringed at the feel of the silk knickers riding up his cleft. He hated being on display like this. But this customer was paying him extraordinarily well, especially for never having asked for him before, and he'd do anything to ensure his belly would be full for next day or two. 

The customer's face was shrouded, but Neville had the distinct impression he was a pleasant sight to those hidden eyes. "You look just like your mother," the customer said, tugging at the veil. Something about the voice was oddly familiar. "Just as I remember her. It will make this evening's activities so much more pleasant."

Neville's stomach clenched as the veil slid away and customer's cold eyes came into view. " _Crucio!_ " Bellatrix cried.

***

**Characters: Harry, Lucius. Prompt: Erotic asphyxiation**

"Squeeze," Harry whispers in parseltongue, and the boa's scales shimmer in the half-light as the muscles on the underside of its body contract. 

Lucius's face goes ashen-gray. Harry smiles and resists the urge to coo at the beautiful, obedient snake. Its tongue flickers across Lucius's nipple, and the sight makes Harry's cock jerk. 

Lucius tosses his head, and Harry strokes the snake's coils. "That's good. Release now. Just a bit." 

A grateful gulp of air, then another; short, desperate pants as Harry sits back, releasing a gasp of his own as Lucius's thick cock slips deeper inside. "Squeeze," he says again, grasping his own prick and giving it a sharp tug. 

A dangerous game Malfoy has chosen to play. Harry whispers a magical command, and the snake hisses once and swallows its tail. He moans his gratitude for its sacrifice, and comes with a shout on the stilled chest beneath.

***

**Characters: Snape, Remus. Prompt: The only one he ever feared.**

"I-I'm not afraid of you."

Black snorted. "Give it up Snivellus." He waved his wand casually in Severus's face. "You're practically pissing your pants and everyone here knows it. Don't we, mates?"

Pettigrew's laugh was shrill enough to make Severus's teeth hurt. Potter leaned on Pettigrew's shoulder and grinned. "Go on then, Sirius. Let's see you give it to him."

Black leered as he approached and knelt on the ground next to Severus's head. "Hear that, Snivellus? To the victor go the spoils." The sound of a zip being lowered, and Black's thick cock came into view. Severus struggled frantically against the ropes. "But I was taught to share. Peter and James will have the next go, all right?"

"Let him go, Sirius." Severus would have laughed at how quickly Black got to his feet at the sound of Lupin's voice, had the situation not been so dire. The knot of tension in his gut began to unravel, and then a pair of feet nudged him over onto his back. 

"Me first," said Lupin with a grin, straddling Severus's chest. 

****

**Characters, Fred, George. Summary: You get what you pay for.**

"All right, Harry?" 

"I-I think so." Harry's wince bled through in his voice, and George stopped moving. 

"It'll be okay," Fred whispered, smoothing Harry's fringe off his sweaty forehead. "Bear down on him a bit. It'll help."

Harry puffed out a few quick breaths and did as Fred instructed. George groaned and pumped his hips forward. Harry gasped as George's cock slid past a spot deep inside that made his head swim. 

Fred grinned. "Told you so. Get him up, George."

George wrapped an arm around Harry's chest and drew him to his knees. The prick planted firmly in his arse jerked, and Harry leaned his head back on George's shoulder as Fred swallowed his cock to the root. He barely had time to lay hands on Fred's head before his brain exploded and poured into Fred's mouth. 

He could still taste himself later when Fred kissed him. "Was it good?" George asked. "Was it the best you've ever had?"

"Yeah." Harry didn't bother to explain that it was the only he'd ever had. "What brought this on?"

"Remember that thousand Galleons you gave us last summer?" Fred grinned at Harry's confused expression. "Well, you get what you pay for." 

***

**Characters: Sirius, Lucius. Summary: What will a desperate man do?**

"Well?" 

"I told him where to find them. They're dead." 

Lucius slammed the door and turned on his heel. "All three of them?"

Sirius's smile turned feral. "That's the best part. The boy survived, and in the doing destroyed the Dark Lord."

Lucius's mouth fell open. "No."

"Oh, yes. It belongs to us now. All of it. The wizarding world will soon fall at our feet."

Lucius pulled Sirius into a rough embrace, grinning coldly over his shoulder. "This calls for a toast," he said, pushing Sirius away and turning toward the wine rack. "To James Potter's stupidity." He clinked his glass against Sirius's and raised it to his mouth. The bitter wine sloshed against his lips; he wiped them clean with his fingertips as Sirius slid noiselessly to the floor. 

"And to yours," he whispered. He uncorked a fresh bottle and enjoyed a glass before calling for the Aurors.

***

**Characters: Harry, Sirius. Prompt: Christmas angst**

Harry had seen sixteen Christmases. Sixteen. And he had spent only one with Sirius.

Just one.

He stared at the Christmas tree without seeing it. The fairy lights glimmered in the darkness, casting shadows on the mountain of packages beneath, but Harry took none of his usual pleasure at the thought of what might lie within.

Only one Christmas with his godfather.

He supposed he'd spent his first Christmas with Sirius, as well, but that hardly counted. He couldn't remember it.

Sirius should be here now, sitting next to Harry, reminiscing about James and Lily, telling tall tales. He should be punching Harry on the shoulder, giving him sips of firewhiskey and making him promise not to tell Molly the next morning.

It just wasn't fair.

The clock struck midnight before Harry finally roused himself out of his chair, a candle in one hand, his wand in the other. Snow swirled as Harry lit the candle with a whispered spell and set it afloat in Grimmauld Place's front window. He could see his ghostly reflection in the window above the flame's warm glow. The light was faint, but maybe, just maybe, it would be bright enough to guide Sirius home.


	12. McTabby Drabblethon Short Fics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a few years, McTabby used to hold a drabblethon exchange in her journal every year on her cats' birthday. These are my contributions.

**2004 -- Characters: Anyone/Sirius, non-con, victim!Sirius.**

"Harder, werewolf. I want to hear him scream."

"Of course, my Lord," Remus says, his hips snapping forward. Sirius clamps his teeth around the cloth in his mouth, refusing to give them the satisfaction, and Remus's face splits into a savage smile.

His eyes are clear. No sign of Imperius. He's doing it of his own free will. Somehow, that hurts more than the cock tearing Sirius in half.

Sirius awakes with a start, his heart hammering, sheets soaked with fear-sweat. "Remus," he mutters. "It's Remus." He wonders why he didn't realize it sooner. "I'll tell James to ask Peter."

****  
 **2005 -- Characters: Adult Weasley twins/Sirius. Prompt: Perfect day for a bananafish**

"What's this, then?" Sirius said, turning the twins' latest invention over in his hands.

"It's called a bananafish," said George, grinning. "We've been working on it for months."

"Yeah, we've been trying to break into a few niche markets," Fred continued. "This is for straight blokes who still like to be buggered once in a while."

"See, this end --" George pointed to the half that looked like a banana "-- goes... erm... you know where."

"And this end --" Fred pointed to the half that looked like an open-mouthed fish "-- gives off the aroma of an aroused woman."

"So the bloke can enjoy his buggering --"

"Without worrying he might be..."

"Gay."

Sirius hated it when the twins finished each other's sentences that way.

"So. Want to give it a go?" George asked.

"We need a straight man to try it out on, and..."

"Neither of us qualify."

Sirius grinned and handed the device back to Fred. "I'd love to help you, boys, but I'm afraid I don’t qualify, either."

The twins exchanged a glance. "Oh?" said George, raising a suggestive eyebrow. 

****

**2006 -- Characters: Draco, Fenrir. Prompt: Fenrir wants a taste.**

Prompt: Fenrir wants a taste  
Word count: 120  
Rating: PG-ish, I guess.

"Something smells good." Greyback sniffed appreciatively at Draco's neck as Draco gave the contents of the pot another stir. "What's that you're making?"

"Stew," Draco replied. Being the youngest Death Eater had its disadvantages; they treated him like a house-elf. "Want to t-taste?" Repressing a shudder, he dipped a spoon into the pot and held it up for Greyback to sample.

"Nah. Don't like silver." Draco could hear the leer in Greyback's voice. "Here," he added, poking one dirty finger into the pot. "This way's better." Greyback ran his finger along the side of Draco's neck and licked the trail of stew away with the flat of his tongue. "Delicious," he whispered, his lips lingering lightly on Draco's crawling skin. 

****

**2007 -- Characters: Snape, Harry. Prompt: Prompt: Snape drinks the wrong potion and Harry gets a glimpse of his darker urges**

Harry had brewed it himself, as an experiment. It was a tough potion to make; more than once he'd been unsure the proportions were right. It ended up more royal blue than cornflower, but the consistency seemed right. He slipped it into Severus's tea for a lark.

According to the book, it would only last an hour anyway. He could stand anything for an hour, and it was only an experiment.

Three hours later, Severus's eyes were still red, his cock still hard, and Harry's wrists burned from the too-tight ropes. The press of cold steel behind his balls made him shriek into his gag.

"Silence," Severus whispered, black eyes wild as he twisted his wrist. "It's just an experiment." 

****

**2009 -- Characters: Snape, Lucius. Prompt: Severus stared at his bed. And at the naked Lucius in the middle of it.**

"Severus. Please."

Severus appraised Lucius's supine form coolly, one lip curling. The knots Lucius had magicked in the ropes looked particularly nasty this time.

"What is it you want from me, Lucius?"

"Touch me." Lucius's voice was so soft, Severus was unsure he had actually spoken.

"No."

Lucius writhed and his bonds pulled tighter, stretching his arms and legs cruelly toward each corner of Severus's bed. "Please," he croaked. The head of his cock glistened in the candlelight. "I need -- "

"I don't know why you keep coming here," Severus interrupted, sitting back in his armchair and crossing his legs.

"You're the only one who can --"

"Never again," Severus said. He brushed at the ever present spot of lint on his knee to no avail. He had no idea why the artist had painted it there to begin with, but it drove him mad. "You know that. Even if I could, I wouldn't."

Lucius keened, the tendons in his arms standing out in sharp relief as he struggled.

"You brought me to the Dark Lord that night," Severus whispered. "The night he killed me."

"I had no choice!"

"You did have a choice. You chose your life over mine." Severus steepled his fingers and watched as Lucius twisted and bucked, and was once again grateful the task of hanging his portrait in Spinner's End had fallen to Lucius those many years ago. "This is your punishment."


	13. Miscellaneous 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two short fics written from prompts left by friends.

**Characters: Lucius, Bill. Summary: A curse that won't break.**

"Are you saying there's nothing you can do?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying, Mr Malfoy." Bill gave Lucius his cheekiest grin, and Lucius sniffed his disdain. 

"Hardly what I expected from an experienced cursebreaker," Lucius said in a lofty tone. He gave the glowing box on the table before them his most threatening glare, to no effect. "Of course, given the fact that you are a Weasley, I suppose it shouldn't come as a surprise."

Bill snorted. "You're dealing with a muggle artefact here. They don't respond to countercurses the same way magical objects do."

Lucius squinted at the box, his breath catching in his throat as Bill did something that made the images change. The large, flat screen in front was suddenly filled with a picture of the biggest cock Lucius had ever seen in his life. "A-are you sure this is a muggle photograph?" he stammered, his mouth going dry as the image shifted and the outsized cock was thrust deep into the mouth of a blindfolded man on his knees. "It's moving."

"Quite sure," Bill said, his eyes wide as he, too, stared at the hypnotic scene. "My father told me once about how muggles can make pictures move sometimes." He shook his head to clear it and glanced up at Lucius's flushed expression, a knowing leer spreading across his face at the sight of the growing bulge in the other man's trousers. "I can get rid of this, if you like," he said, one hand poised. 

"That won't be necessary!" Lucius nudged Bill's hand out of the way with the tip of his cane. He cleared his throat and tore his eyes away. "I'll deal with it myself. Later." _Much later_ , he thought. "I just want to know how to put a stop this curse, but if you can't help me..."

"Sorry, no. There's simply no way to stop it from happening." Bill pushed his chair back and stood up. "That's the risk you run for having muggle machinery in your home." 

"Fine," Lucius snapped. "But I promise you this: if I ever find the muggle who invented this... what did you call it again?"

"Spam," Bill said. 

Lucius straightened to his full height. "If I ever find the muggle who invented this spam, I shall not hesitate to use the Cruciatus on him." 

***

**Character: Harry. Summary: Older, not necessarily wiser, in a job that's not the usual run-of-the-mill fic job.**

Harry whistles tunelessly as he bends over a tub of butter pecan. A turn of the wrist, a flick of the thumb, and one perfect scoop slides into the frosted glass dish. 

Harry smiles. He doesn't remember the days when he let nearly every other scoop fell to the floor with a wet plop. He doesn't recall Mr Fortescue charming the scooper so the ice cream will always end up where it belongs. 

The children balance their dishes between outstretched palms and scamper back to their mothers, giggling. Their faces are smeared when Harry notices them again, and the women eye him curiously as he clears away the next table. 

"That's him, all right," one says to the other. "Such a shame, isn't it?"

"Truly," the other sighs, leaning closer to her companion. "My mum used to tell us stories about his heroics during the war. And just look at him now." She shakes her head and _tsk_ s. "I hear they never did figure out which spell he got hit with." 

Harry glances up, and they look away. For a moment he wonders who they're talking about, and then a spot on the table catches his attention. By the time he's finished wiping it away, the mothers and their children are gone. 

Another woman enters the shop that afternoon, a woman with bushy brown hair showing the first streaks of gray. "Hello, Harry," she says, and her eyes are haunted and sad. Harry's brow furrows as he hesitantly returns her smile, wondering how she knows his name. But her face is kind, so he puts two cherries on her sundae before handing it to her with a wordless grunt. Her eyes are shiny as she drops a few coins in his hand and then hurries away, abandoning the sundae on the counter. 

"Leave it," Mr Fortescue says. "Maybe she'll be back for it." But before long the whipped cream begins to sag and drip over the sides of the dish, and Mr Fortescue tells Harry he can have it. Harry carries it to a table and thrusts a spoon into the middle, sucking the soupy chocolate and cream from the silver with loud slurps that turn the other patrons' heads. 

When the dish is empty he drops the spoon into it with a clatter and gives his belly an appreciative pat. He can't imagine a better life than this.


End file.
